A Hero to Save Us All
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Kanna Ghilain is the descendant of the First Inquisitor, Ameridan. As a member of the Conclave that represented her clan, Kanna was prepared for almost anything, but then the Conclave was destroyed and everything changed. Now she must protect her children and help her sister as they fight with the Inquisition to stop the Breach and bring peace back to Thedas. Some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_"Children, hush now, lest the others think poorly of you."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _Kanna Ghilain stood proudly with the elven children as they walked through the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She had been chosen to participate in the Conclave, but only for the sake of her clan. She was chosen as a representative for her clan in order to show their support for the peace treaties, hoping to explain that this senseless war between mages and templars was doing more harm than they realized. The three children that traveled with her were her own, but their father died in one of the first battles of the Mage Templar War. She had raised them from infants with the help of her clan and it was the clan's hope that the children could help bring some light onto the effects of the war that senselessly raged._

 _"Mamae, can we go see the village?" one of the children asked._

 _"Yes, please, mamae!" the other two voiced._

 _Kanna smiled at her children. Shiri was the youngest, with her two older brothers Aldaron and Adren. "Of course and if you behave, then perhaps we can get some sweets."_

 _The children cheered and smiled, beaming up at their mother. They grabbed her hands and pulled her along towards the village. Kanna couldn't help but laugh and followed them down to the village of Haven._

 _-O-_

 _"Wow, look at all the swords mamae!" Adren said, running ahead of his family to the nearest sword stall._

 _"Adren, you mustn't run off like that!" Kanna called. "Stay close by, understood?"_

 _"Yes, mamae, but look at the swords! They are so shiny!"_

 _Kana smiled and patted her son's shoulder. "Yes, da'assan, they are indeed."_

 _"Mamae?" Aldaron asked, pulling on her sleeve._

 _"What is it, da'mi?"_

 _"Where is Shiri? I don't see her."_

 _Kanna felt her heart begin race and she grabbed her sons' hands, beginning her search for her daughter. "Shiri! Shiri where are you, emm'asha?" She looked everywhere she could then started to head back towards the main gate, worried she ran outside of the village alone._

 _"Mamae, look!" Adren said, pointing._

 _Kanna looked towards the direction her son pointed and smiled in relief. "Shiri!"_

 _"Mamae! Look, I found a lion!" Shiri said from atop the shoulders of a young human man._

 _"Shiri, where'd you go? I was so worried!" Kanna said, taking her from the man as he lifted the girl from his shoulders. "Emm'asha, I thought I lost you..."_

 _"Sorry, mamae..."_

 _"I am sorry, ser. Thank you for keeping her safe." Kanna said, turning to the man._

 _He chuckled. "It was no trouble at all."_

 _"Mamae, the lion let me play with him!"_

 _"Well, did you thank the nice lion?"_

 _"Thank you, Mister Lion!" Shiri said, smiling._

 _The man smiled and rubbed the girl's head. "You're welcome, little one."_

 _Shiri giggled. "Mister Lion, are you part of the Conclave too?"_

 _The man looked at her. "I am offering my assistance, little one. Are you a part of the Conclave?"_

 _"No, silly lion. Mamae is though. She's helping Keeper Tador!"_

 _"Hush, emm'asha. Let the nice lion be."_

 _"It's alright, I don't mind." he said. "My name is Cullen, I am the Commander of the Inquisition's forces."_

 _"A pleasure, ser. I am Kanna and these are my children. Shiri you have met already, but my boys here are Aldaron and Adren."_

 _Cullen knelt down and looked at the boys. "Hello."_

 _"Wow, you're so big and strong!" Aldaron said, his eyes wide. "Could you teach me to use a sword?"_

 _"Da'mi, hush. Leave the nice man alone." Kanna said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Cullen. They're very... adventurous, I suppose. They wish to try anything and everything they see. Much like their father."_

 _"It's quite alright." Cullen said, smiling and looking up at her. He looked back to the boys. "If you stick around long enough and get stronger, I promise I will begin your training." He glanced up at Kanna. "With your mother's permission, of course."  
_

 _The boys cheered._

 _Standing, Cullen looked at the strange woman. She was Dalish, from a clan he did not know, with snow white hair and turqouise eyes. She had a scar running across the bridge of her nose. She had a slender figure, an ample bossom- as accentuated by her deep forest green blouse- and tanned yet fair skin. In all sense of words, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Clearing his throat, he straightened his shoulders. "Your daughter said you were part of the Conclave?"_

 _"Oh, yes. Our Keeper, Tador, asked me to represent our clan at the Conclave when we were invited to oversee everything. It was Keeper Tador's hope- as well as the rest of our kin- that my children and I could offer some insight into the effects of the Mage Templar War have on the rest of the world."_

 _"Is your scar a result of the war?" Cullen asked, then realized he may be prying. "Forgive me, Serah Kanna. I do not mean to pry."_

 _Kanna giggled. "No, it's alright. Yes, this scar I have is from the war. Our clan was attacked while we were traveling to our next camp site. My late husband was amongst those who died protecting the clan."_

 _"My condolences."_

 _"Thank you. At the very least, my husband is at the Maker's side and I know he's protecting our children." Kanna said with a sad smile._

 _"You are Andrastian?" Cullen asked, surprised._

 _"Yes, why? Is that so strange?" Kanna asked._

 _"A little. Please forgive me, I do not meet many elves that worship the Maker, least of all one of the Dalish."_

 _Kanna smiled. "Well, my clan is descended from Ameridan, the first Inquisitor. He disappeared some time after the Inquisition split into the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order. Since his disappearance, my clan has devoted their beliefs and faith to the Maker and we try to follow in his footsteps and try to honor him."_

 _"That is surprising while commendable." Cullen said._

 _"Well, we do our best." Kanna replied, but then a loud explosion sounded. Everyone turned and stared towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes as a green flash sped across the sky and a hole appeared in the sky._

 _"No, the Conclave!" Kanna said, her hand to her mouth._

 _"Kanna, take the children and get to the Chantry where it's safe!" Cullen ordered, then started to issue orders to his men._

 _"Come, children!" Kanna said. "Stay close to me, understood? Adren give me your hand, then grab Aldaron's. Don't let go no matter what!"_

 _Adren did as he was told and let his mother lead them to the Chantry. "Mamae, what happened to all the people?"_

 _Kanna found a safe spot for her children. "I need you three to stay here, understood? Don't move from this spot until I come back, OK?" Looki9ng at Aldaron.  
_

 _"OK, mamae, I'll protect Shiri and Adren."_

 _"That's my da'mi." Kanna said, smiling. "Be good now and look after your brother and sister." She kissed her children's heads and hugged them. "I promise I'll be back soon."_

 _-O-_

 _Kanna ran towards the Temple, but she could feel something terribly wrong. She looked around as she climbed the mountain and saw what looked like rifts glowing with the green of the Fade. They pulsated and demons began to step through. Kanna reached beneath her cloak and drew her sword, ready to fight her way through the demons._

 _"Kanna, what in the Maker's name are you doing here?"_

 _Kanna looked to her left and saw Cullen and a few of his men joining her, their weapons drawn and already covered in demon blood. "I came to help, Cullen."_

 _"What about your children?"_

 _"They're safe." Kanna said, then turned to look as the hole in the sky pulsated and produced another Fade rift. "But we need to find any survivors and get them off this mountain and we need to hurry!"_

 _Cullen nodded, sensing he couldn't argue with the elf. "Let's move then. Kanna, stay by my side."_

 _Kanna nodded and followed the Inquisition's Commander up the mountain._

 _Encountering dozens, even hundreds of demons along the way, Kanna, Cullen, and the soldiers made easy work of them and continued up the mountain. They reached one of the gates to the Temple path and found another rift, but this one was bigger than the others._

 _"We must be careful!" Kanna called over the hum of the rift. "This is larger than the others we've encountered, which may mean bigger and stronger demons."_

 _The rift pulsated and a group of greater shades and wraiths poured through. "Get ready!" Cullen ordered._

 _The demons attacked and the men defended. Kanna and Cullen pretty much stood at each others backs, protecting each other and his men. The demons came at them, coming more and more the longer the rift was open._

 _"We can't keep this up forever, Cullen!" Kanna said, panting._

 _"We have to keep the demons back!" Cullen replied._

 _Kanna looked up as a group of people came down the stairs that led to their little courtyard. "Cullen, reinforcements!"_

 _Cullen was grateful for the reinforcements and saw that it was Cassandra Pentaghast, Varric Tethras, Solas the apostate elf, and a stranger with a glowing hand- the prisoner they had captured when the Conclave exploded as as suspect._

 _They fought of the next wave of demons and when they were able to defeat them, the stranger thrust her hand forward and a weird light eminated from her hand. Cullen and his men stood there watching with Kanna as the rift closed._

 _"Lady Cassandra. You managed to close the rift? Well done." Cullen said, hurrying over to them._

 _Kanna sheathed her sword and joined Cullen. "That was incredible. You couldn't have got here at a better time." she said, greeting their reinforcements._

 _"Kanna?"_

 _Kanna turned to look at the one with the mark and her eyes widened. "Valynna?"_

 _The two embraced, smiling._

 _"Maker, how long has it been?" Kanna asked, stepping back and looking at the girl._

 _"Must be eight years now. I haven't seen you since Adren was born." Valynna said._

 _"You two know each other?" Cullen asked._

 _Kanna nodded. "Yes, this is my sister, Valynna Ghilain. Though, she married into the Lavellan clan, so it's Valynna Lavellan now."_

 _"Ghilain? That was the name of the first Inquisitor." the woman with them said._

 _"Ameridan Ghilain is our ancestor." Valynna said. "When he disappeared, our clan devoted themselves to honoring him and the good he did for the world. He's the biggest reason why our clan is Andrastian, Cassandra."_

 _"What of your Creators?" the elf with them asked._

 _"Not all elves believe in the Creators, Solas." Valynna replied, looking at him. "We were raised like other Dalish elves, knowing the history of our people and the beliefs of the Dalish people as a whole, but our clan has chosen to follow the Maker in honor of Ameridan."_

 _Kanna looked at the elf Valynna called "Solas". When his eyes met hers, her skin crawled. 'Fen'Harel!'_

 _Solas' eyes widened. 'How do you know who I am, da'len? What power do you have that allows you into my mind?'_

 _'I can use telepathy to read another's mind, for one thing. I thought the Creators were just a story passed on through the ages by our peoples. I see that I am wrong.' Kana replied._

 _'You have my interest, da'len. Do you know where your powers come from?'_

 _'No, I do not. My clan believes I am blessed by the Maker, though now that I see one of the Dalish gods before me, it may be their doing. This power has been with me for as long as I can remember.'_

 _"Kanna? Solas?" Valynna asked, seeing them staring at each other. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"Yes, my apologies." Solas said. "Your sister is quite remarkably beautiful. Please forgive my rudeness, Lady Kanna. I did not mean to stare." Looking at Valynna, he added, "We should move on. We still have matters to attend to."_

 _"The path up the mountain should be cleared." Cullen said._

 _Kanna looked at Solas again and found it hard to believe that one of the elven gods was right in front of her. 'If you are indeed Fen'Harel, then please protect my sister, Dread Wolf.' she thought to the elf._

 _'I will do my best, da'len.'_

 _'Ar tu na'lin emma mi, Fen'Harel, if you fail to protect Valynna.' Kanna thought and turned to her sister. "Be careful, Valynna. The children would love to see their aunt and you haven't met the youngest yet."_

 _"You had another?"_

 _Kanna nodded. "Her name is Shiri and she'd love to meet you. So come back safe?"_

 _Valynna hugged her older sister and nodded. "I promise."_

 _"Then go and stop this from getting worse. Do your best and may Andraste guide your hands and the Maker protect you."_

 _Valynna left with her companions and headed further up the mountain. Kanna turned to help some of the wounded as she and Cullen headed back down to Haven._


	2. Chapter 2

Kanna Ghilain and her children had been with the Inquisition for quite some time when Blackwall and the Iron Bull and his Chargers joined their ranks. Kanna walked with her sons as her daughter was perched on her shoulders towards the training camp.

"Mister Lion!" Shiri called from atop her mother's shoulders.

The man she called to looked up and smiled, giving a final instruction to his lieutenant before coming over to meet them. "Shiri, good to see you! Have you been a good girl?"

Shiri giggled and nodded, reaching over to pat his head. "Always, Mister Lion!"

Kanna smiled. "Good to see you again, Commander Cullen."

Cullen returned her smile. "It has been awhile since last we spoke. How have you and the children been?"

Kanna ruffled her sons' hair. "Adren and Aldaron have been eager to begin their training. Leliana offered to teach Adren to use a bow and Aldaron has been talking of nothing but your promise."

"That's right! I've gotten bigger and stronger!" Aladron said, beaming up at the Commander.

Cullen chuckled. "And so you have! You're definitely ready to begin your training, provided your mother is alright with that?"

Kanna smiled. "It's fine. Lady Leliana and Varric promised they would teach Adren how to use a bow and a crossbow. Shiri, it would seem, has been blessed with some of Ameridan's talents. She has some healing magik already and she seems very keen on talking with the animals around here."

Cullen looked up at that, his brow slightly furrowed. "Shiri is a mage?"

"Does that bother you, Commander?" Kanna asked, raising her brow. "Does it worry you that she is in danger of possession? That she could become an abomination?"

Cullen looked away, feeling ashamed to let his Templar instincts take over so quickly. "Yes, especially with all that has happened..." He looked up at Kanna, holding her daughter in her arms as Shiri played with a small finch that landed on her hand. "We fear that a mage was responsible for what happened at the Conclave and if that is true, that only worries us more. With the sky torn open and demons pouring out of rifts everywhere, Shiri is at more risk than a well seasoned First Enchanter would be of possession. She does not know the horrors that can follow a mage around every day, what she is at risk of. She is so innocent..."

Kanna looked at him. "Would you fear the same for me? Even if it were believed that my gifts come from the Maker himself?"

"Of course, I would! Why would I not? You have been a valuable ally to the Inquisition and a wonder to work with."

Kanna smiled at that. "Well, I am glad that we have someone to look after us. Don't worry, Cullen. Shiri will receive proper training- as I did- and she will learn to use her gifts for a greater good."

Cullen looked at her when she mentioned that part, but before he could ask her directly if she too was a mage- much like her ancestor had been- Kanna had knelt down and kissed Aldaron's forehead before leaving him with Cullen to begin his training and taking Adren and Shiri to say hello to Varric and Solas.

"Don't worry, Mister Lion. Mamae isn't like the other mages. She can read people's thoughts if they allow her in, she can heal, and she can speak with animals just like Shiri. Mamae is really amazing, but she blames herself for not being to heal our father." Aldaron explained.

"Your mother is a mage?"

Aldaron nodded. "Yes, but she's been blessed by the Maker. She uses his light to do the things she does, but people outside of the clan and Keeper Tador refuse to see her as one of the Maker's children. They see her just like any other mage in this stupid war and fear her, so she doesn't use her magik anymore. I think if people were more understanding, she'd be more willing to open herself up to using magik again; she's too worried about me and Adren and Shiri, though. That's why I want to get stronger, so I can protect her instead."

Cullen smiled at that, thinking on what the little elf child said. "You are quite wise beyond your years, Aldaron. Your mother must be very proud." He looked up to see that Kanna had stopped to talk with Blackwall and it looked like they were enjoying each others company quite a bit. For some reason, it made him feel jealous to see them together, so he turned back to Aldaron and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come, let's see what you can do with a blade."

-O-

"Ah, there's my straight shooter!" Varric said, looking up from his writing as Kanna brought over Adren.

"Master Varric!" Adren said, waving.

"Good to see you, Adren. Are you ready for today's lesson?"

Adren nodded and looked up at Kanna. "Mamae, will you be OK while Aldaron and I are training?"

Kanna chuckled. "Of course, da'assan. Now, have fun with Varric and listen to what he says." She looked to Varric. "There is an abandoned cabin just down the path from the training camp. I'm going to be training Shiri's magik today, so if you could stop by the training camp with Adren and have Cullen bring the boys to the cabin, I would really appreciate it."

Varric nodded. "Of course, now go on. Adren is in good hands, I promise."

"Bye, Mamae!"

Kanna kissed her son's head then turned to leave. As she made her way towards the cabin, she felt something pull her towards the stables. "Blackwall, good to see you today." she said when the Warden looked up.

Blackwall smiled and stood, having been sharpening his sword. "Ah, Lady Kanna and Shiri, good to see you as well. What brings you by?"

Kanna looked at the grizzled man, sensing he was hiding something, but she didn't want to push in and pry. "I am taking Shiri to the abandoned cabin to train with her. Her magik has shown up a bit early, but she needs to learn."

"Ah, I heard the rumors begin when she healed Adren's hand after the crossbow incident last week. I'm glad to see she's got such a fine teacher."

Kanna looked up at him. "How?"

"Well, I would assume that she'd get her magik from you. You are after all the descendant of the First Inquisitor, who everyone knows was a mage. It is only natural for a bloodline such as yours to be the dominant one with magik. If I am incorrect in assuming, then my apologies."

Kanna smiled. "No, you're right, but I don't like using my gifts much around others. Too many negative notions. Though my gifts come from the Maker himself, it does not matter to anyone. All the ever see is yet another mage. That's part of why we were chosen to attend the Conclave. The children's father was a hunter, not a lick of magik in him, though." She looked at Shiri as she watched the finch fly away. "But that does not matter. What does matter is that my daughter knows how to use her magik, when to use it, and to use it for the greater good." She looked up at Blackwall. "That's all I can hope for her."

"As do I." The Warden said, smiling. This elf woman, with her snow white hair, turquoise eyes, and her scar across the bridge of her nose were just the beginning to what attracted him to her. There was something else, too, but he couldn't place it. As he thought about her, he unknowingly lowered his mental barrier and let Kanna in- unaware that she would be able to read his thoughts.

Kanna felt the barrier come down and felt herself pulled in as he thought about how beautiful she was. She felt herself blush a little, but then something from a darker part of his mind came into light. It was a memory, a small glimpse into what he was hiding. It was a memory of the life he had lived before becoming a Warden. Her eyes widened when she found that he was not who he said he was, but then she found the reason why he hid that information from the world and she knew to keep her mouth shut on the matter. She pulled herself back from his mind and smiled sweetly at him.

"If you would excuse us, Blackwall, we must be on our way."

"Of course. Have fun, Shiri, and be careful."

"OK, Beardy!"

Blackwall chuckled, finding it endearing the nickname Shiri gave him.

Before Kanna turned away, she looked to Blackwall once more. "You don't have to hide, you know. I know who you are and why you are ashamed to show yourself to the world. But know that not everyone will be as accepting of your past as I am. I have no intention on judging you, but when you are ready to talk to someone about your past, the things that were said and done, I will always be here for you."

Blackwall's eyes widened and he watched as she turned away and took Shiri towards the abandoned cabin. 'How could she possibly know?'

-O-

"Good, Shiri." Kanna said as they sat at the table next to the fireplace. Shiri had found an injured fennec on the way to the cabin and asked if Kanna could show her how to heal the little fox.

"I did it, Mamae!" Shiri said, clapping her hands.

"Very good, emm'asha. Now, don't be so loud, else you scare the poor thing."

Shiri looked at the fennec. "Sorry little fox." She giggled when the fennec told her it was alright and thank you for saving it. "Mamae, did you hear him?"

"Yes, Shiri, I heard him." Kanna replied, smiling. She kissed her daughter's forehead, then looked down at the fennec. "You are safe, little one. You can stay with us or you can go back to your family.

The fennec lifted his head and explained that he was just a pup, that he had lost his family several weeks ago and was trying to survive on his own before he got his leg caught in the trap. He was grateful that they saved him and he wanted to stay with them if they allowed it.

"Can I keep him, Mamae, please?"

Kanna smiled. "Of course, Shiri, you may keep him."

Shiri squealed with joy, then thought for a moment. "I'm going to call you Jacen." She decided, matter-of-factly.

Jacen the Fennec seemed to like that name and licked her hand.

"Alright, now Shiri, let's put Jacen near the fire where he can warm up while we go outside. There's something I want to try."

Shiri gently took the fennec and laid him in front of the fireplace before she followed her mother outside.

"Shiri, have you ever heard of elemental magik?"

"Is it like when Mamae makes the flowers and herbs grow? Or when she lit the fire?"

"Yes, exactly. Elemental magik focuses on the major elements: wind, fire, earth, water, and lightning. There are subgroups of each element, different categories with the major branches of the elements that can be broken down into more advance spells." Kanna looked at a wilted bush of wild roses. "Come here, watch."

Shiri watched as her mother began to weave her hands around the rose bush and smiled in awe when the wilted leaves and rose petals began to rejuvenate and regain their color. "Wow, Mamae!"

"This is just a simple gardening spell that I developed when I was younger. It's a form of earth elemental magik. It focuses more on the plant life than the rocks or ground beneath us."

"That's so cool!"

Kanna smiled. "When you feel that you have elemental magik, you tend to take on more of a personality that reflects the element you are most adept to. For example, do you remember Velathari? Keeper Tador's wife?"

"Yes, she scared me sometimes. She got really angry, really quick."

"That is a reflection of her akinment to fire. She is a mage just like Keeper Tador who can use fire elemental magik very well, which is a perfect contrast to Keeper Tador who is most akin to water. He can be very calm, very peaceful and serene, but when the clan is put into jeopardy and he is forced to fight, he becomes a raging tempest."

"So someone's personality tells you what element they can use best?"

"Yes, when it comes to magik. Normal people it doesn't matter, their personalities are their own. Mages who wield elemental magik are the ones who are most affected by the elements they are most akin to. Now, for you it is too soon to tell if you can use elemental magik like I can, but we will work on a few things if you like."

"Can you show me something else?"

"Of course, emm'asha." She sensed that Cullen was bringing her sons by and she smiled slyly. "Shiri, come with me." They went up to the hill that was just in front of the cabin and crouched down. 'Adren, Aldaron, let's have a little bit of fun with the Commander. Shiri and I are at the top of the hill to your left. I want you to run to the cabin as fast as you can and then I'm going to drop some snow on him.'

'Ok, Mamae!' the boys called back, connecting to their mother.

Down below the hill, Cullen was walking with Adren and Aldaron towards the cabin. He was praising them both for their training and how far they had come when they started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

The boys looked at each other, smiling, then at the Commander, then back at each other before they took off running to the cabin.

"Boys, wait!" Cullen called, only to be cut off by a lump of soft snow being dropped on his head.

Adren and Aldaron started laughing as they came back over to him. "Mamae, we got him!"

Cullen looked up as Kanna stood up on the top of the hill with Shiri, laughing. "Yes, we did."

Kanna picked up Shiri and slid down the snowy hill until she stood with her sons and Cullen. She set down Shiri and looked at her. "Why don't you go get Jacen and introduce him to your brothers?"

"OK! Come on, Adren, Aldaron! I made a new friend today!"

Adren and Aldaron followed their sister to the cabin while Kanna turned back to Cullen. She giggled and reached up, helping him to wipe off the snow from his hair. "You missed a little here." She said, smiling as she used her fire magik to heat the air around his head and steamed the snow away.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself." Cullen said, trying to sound grumpy instead of showing how amused he was.

"Well, I was teaching Shiri about elemental magik and she wanted to see more, so then when I sensed you and my sons approaching, I told them to run when they reached the hill so I could drop a bit of snow on you." Kanna said, her smile growing. "Besides, you're always so serious. You need to have fun once in a while."

Cullen looked at her and chuckled. "Perhaps you are right. Though, it was a nice change from day to day training the Inquisition's forces to training Aldaron. He's a quick study."

"As is his brother and sister. Varric has told me that Adren is doing so well he might even let him try target practice with Bianca. Shiri is doing well with her healing magik, too." She looked up at him, somehow always forgetting he was taller than her, and blushed a little when she saw his amber eyes searching her face. "What?"

"N-Nothing, I just um..." Cullen cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. "It's amazing how well your children are. They truly have a remarkable mother."

Kanna blushed at that, smiling. She noticed a bit of snow still caught in his stubble, so she reached up and brushed it away. The instant her fingers touched his cheek, though, she was pulled into his mind.

Cullen somehow had lowered his mental barrier, just as Blackwall had earlier, and his thoughts of how he saw Kanna drew her into his mind. It was the darker parts of his mind that kept her there, however, particularly the memories of what happened in the Circle of Ferelden and what happened in Kirkwall. She could see many of the horrors he had faced, alone with no one to help him through it. So many things that he had suppressed, so many lives lost that he felt responsible for. She saw the memories that he had locked away, memories he never wanted to revisit, and she knew she had to pull away.

"Mamae?"

The sound of her children's voices drew her back from Cullen's mind and she pulled her hand away. Looking at Cullen, she saw the worry in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to embrace him and to make him better. But she knew that what she saw she shouldn't have, just as she had with Blackwall, and it was up to Cullen to decide if he wanted help.

"Kanna, are you alright?" Cullen asked, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Kanna nodded. "Yes, of course. Come children, let's go see if Auntie Valynna is free." She ushered the children ahead of her, then stopped and turned to look back at Cullen. "Cullen, forgive me, but I saw what happened in your past. Somehow you drew me in and I saw everything. If you ever need to talk about what happened, if you ever need help working through anything, I will always be here for you."

Cullen's eyes widened as Kanna turned back to her children and hurried back to Haven. 'How could she...' he thought, then remembered back to when Aldaron had explained that part of his mother's gifts were being able to read people's thoughts if they let her into their minds. He recalled her saying that _**he**_ drew her in somehow and he now felt both ashamed and worried. He suppressed those things for a reason, but for him to draw her in and subconsciously allow her to see those things made him worry that she would never see him the same anymore, that she would pity him instead of seeing him for the man he was now. He looked up at the sky and rubbed his neck.

"Maker, what am I to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next several weeks, Cullen and Blackwall seemed to avoid Kanna. Without knowing that the other had drawn Kanna into their mind just as they had, the two men felt guilty and ashamed. They had locked those things away for a reason and their feelings towards Kanna made their guard drop and they pulled her in. They never wanted to share those things with anyone, yet Kanna had been forced to see those things when they drew her in. Blackwall took on as many missions as possible with Valynna while Cullen continued to train Aldaron and increased the training with the Inquisition forces as much as he could to stay busy.

One day while they all had the day off from Inquisition work, Kanna sat with her sister as they watched Shiri play with Solas as he taught her new things about magik. Valynna smiled, but sensed that something was eating at Kanna so she turned to her and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, sister?"

Kanna sighed and nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. The mind reading bit though is getting in the way of things again."

"Someone pulled you in again?"

Kanna nodded. "I saw things that were private, things that had been locked away for a reason, and now those people are avoiding me like the Blight."

"Is that what's going on with Cullen and Blackwall? They seem distant around you these last weeks."

"Yes."

"But you haven't had this problem in a long time. Why is it starting up again?"

Kanna sighed, blushing a little. "It hasn't happened since I first met Sorrion."

Valynna smiled coyly at that and gave her sister a look of slight disbelief. "Does my older sister have new suitors again?"

Kanna pushed her sister's shoulder. "I don't think so. Don't talk like that, Valynna, when it's probably not true."

"Oh come now, sister dear. You have two very attractive men- of varying ages- who are strong, protective, and well-trained warriors that will take care of you given the chance and both seem very interested in you. I've seen how they both look at you and now it all makes perfect sense."

Kanna blushed and rolled her eyes. "It's been nearly four years now since Sorrion passed away, but I don't know if I am ready for this. The children have gone so long without a father that it's almost better not to get involved with someone again. Besides with the war going on and all that's happened since the Conclave, it wouldn't be the right time to begin another relationship like I had with Sorrion."

Valynna sighed, then looked towards Solas. "Perhaps you're right, but you can find love in the strangest of places and with the strangest of people sometimes. I haven't had anyone in my life since Varador died eleven years ago when the Blight had reached our camp. I didn't think I was ever going to find someone new, not after losing Varador to some of the first darkspawn attacks, but then I met Solas. He makes my day seem brighter, happier, more adventurous. He sees me in a different way than Varador ever did as my husband. I think maybe it's because he's a mage too and Varador was just a hunter without magik to his name, just like Sorrion."

Kanna smiled. "Well, I will support you if you choose to pursue this feeling further and begin a relationship with Solas. He is a good person, truly believes that what he says and does is the right thing and he has risked everything to remain with the Inquisition. Though, be wary: there are some things about him that you may not be ready to know."

Solas looked up and smiled when his gaze met Valynna's, then he turned to Kanna and bowed his head in respect before returning to Shiri.

"I would do the same, you know, if you chose to pursue anything with Blackwall or Cullen." Valynna said. "I have my preference for you, but it's not my decision and I will support you no matter what or who you choose. You deserve to be happy, Kanna. You've seemed lost and alone since you lost Sorrion. And the children have found a father figure already in Cullen; he trains Aldaron and plays with Adren and Shiri, he has always looked after them for you, and the children they seem to love him. So if that's what you are worried about, then don't be, but at least take that into consideration for the future."

Shiri came running over to Kanna and Valynna, smiling from ear to ear. "Mamae, Auntie Valynna, Solas taught me a new spell!"

The two sisters looked at the little elf girl as she summoned ice in her hand and it formed into a flower.

"Goodness, Shiri, you're learning so fast!" Valynna said, proud of her niece.

"Here, Auntie, this one is for you!" Shiri said, handing her the frost flower. "Solas said that this type of ice wouldn't melt, so now you can keep it forever and ever!"

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" Valynna said, taking the flower. "I know just the spot for it." She fastened it to her hair and smiled. "There, now I have a constant reminder of you with at all times. It's rather fitting since I use ice elemental magik."

Kanna smiled as Shiri came to her. "Good work today, emm'asha. Now, let's go home so we can make sure that dinner is ready for your brothers when they return from their training."

"Ok, Mamae." Shiri said, then turned back to Solas. "Thank you for the lesson, Solas. I'll see you next time!"

Kanna took her daughter's hand and bid her sister and Solas goodbye, smiling when Shiri waved goodbye as they walked towards their cabin. As they passed by the shooting range, they saw Adren in the middle of learning how to clean a crossbow, and as they walked through the front gate they saw Aldaron training with a sword and shield with Cullen. Kanna looked towards the stables and saw Blackwall standing there looking out at the Breach, but she knew that she should leave him be.

"Mamae, what's for dinner?"

"Well, I was thinking I make us a special stew with that druffalo meat Varric and Adren brought back while they were training a few days ago in the field. We can add some carrots and potatoes, too."

Shiri smiled, but then she yawned. "Mamae, I'm sleepy."

Kanna stopped, just near the training camp where Cullen was with Aldaron and the Inquisition forces, and knelt down. "Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?"

Shiri nodded, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Please, Mamae?"

Kanna smiled. "Of course, emm'asha." She lifted Shiri into her arms and kissed her forehead before Shiri laid her head against Kanna's shoulders, quickly falling asleep. Kanna smiled, then looked up as Aldaron called to her. She walked over to say hello, careful not to wake her daughter.

"Mamae, did you see me?" Aldaron asked, excited.

"Of course, da'mi. I saw how well you were doing. I am very impressed with how far along you've gotten."

Aldaron smiled, glowing with the praise from his mother. "I want to be big and strong like Cullen."

"We've graduated from Mister Lion to Cullen now, have we?" Kanna said, smiling. "Well, in case, I need to get your sister home and start dinner. When you're finished with your training, wait for Varric to bring your brother by and then you two hurry home."

"Ok, Mamae. Did Shiri do good today, too?"

Kanna smiled. "Yes, she did. She made your aunt a frost flower with a new spell Solas taught her. Perhaps she can show you more later tonight after she wakes again."

"OK."

Kanna looked at Cullen, unsure of how to act around him since he had been avoiding her. "Thank you for taking the time to train my son."

Cullen smiled and nodded. "Of course. He is quite a quick learner and provides a good challenge in keeping up with him." He looked at Shiri, already passed out in her mother's arms. "She must have really tired herself out today."

Kanna smiled and rested her cheek on Shiri's head. "Elemental magik can take a lot of energy out of someone when they first learn to use it. It takes years for someone to master it well enough to where it doesn't drain as much as energy from them when they use it in battle."

Cullen reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Shiri's ear. "She's adorable when she's asleep."

"Yes, she is."

Cullen and Kanna's eyes met and his face softened. "I should, uh, return to Aldaron's training. I will bring the boys to the cabin per usual once they are both done."

Kanna smiled, glad to see the old Cullen back. "Thank you." She looked to her son. "Be good now, da'mi. I will have dinner ready when you and Adren get home. Listen to what Cullen tells you and take it to heart, understood? There is a reason he is the Commander of the Inquisition's forces and it's not just because of his good looks."

Cullen blushed at that and watched as Kanna smiled and walked away, heading down the path and around the hill to the cabin she now shared with her family.

"You like her, don't you?" Aldaron asked, smiling coyly.

"What?" Cullen asked, looking at the elf boy.

"It's OK, Cullen. Mamae hasn't had anyone since Father died four years ago. Shiri was barely old enough to walk then. I think Mamae likes you, too."

Cullen cleared his throat and looked back to Kanna as she disappeared behind the hill, then turned his attention back to Aldaron. "Let's finish your lesson for today."

-O-

Kanna stirred the pot as she prepared some bread and made some tea, humming to herself. She checked on Shiri as she still slept with Jacen curled up next to her on her bed, then went outside to grab a few more things from the outdoor storage shed. When she had found out that the original owner of the abandoned cabin near the training camp had died, she asked if Josephine could pull some strings and allow her to live in the cabin with her children. It was better suited to their needs and thankfully, the ambassador agreed. After all the work Kanna had done for the Inquisition and at the Conclave, it was the least that they could do. No one else had come to claim it, so the cabin was theirs. As she gathered everything into her basket, Kanna began to sing a song she had learned as a child.

"I feel sun through the ashes in the sky. Where's the one who'll guide into the night? What's begun is the war that will force this divide. What's to come is fire and the end of time. I am the one who can recount what we've lost. I am the one who will live on. I have run through the fields of pain and sighs. I have fought to see the other side. I am the one who can recount what we've lost. I am the one who will live on."

As they came down the path and around the hill, Aldaron and Adren heard their mother singing and smiled.

"Mamae is certainly happy." Adren said.

Cullen listened to the song and felt his stress seem to ease away. "Your mother is a wonderful singer."

The boys smiled and nodded, looking ahead of them. When they saw their mother come out of the storage shed, they grinned and ran to her. "Mamae!"

Kanna looked up, having sensed the boys and Cullen approaching. "Ah, there they are! How are my strong boys doing?"

"Master Varric gave me my own crossbow!" Adren said. "He said I'm ready to learn with Lady Leliana now!"

"Good work, da'assan!" Kanna said, praising him. "And Aldaron, how did the rest of your training with Cullen fair today?"

"Good, Mamae. I almost beat him today!"

Kanna laughed and looked at Cullen. "So the mighty Lion of the Inquisition is to fall to the hands of a child? You must be teaching him well."

Cullen chuckled at that. "He distracted me and nearly caught me off guard. His shield work is excellent, but his sword work needs a bit more time."

Kanna smiled at that. "Well, that's good to hear. You all must be hungry, come inside. The stew is nearly ready, but Shiri is still sleeping for a bit longer. She had a long day already."

The boys ran inside and Kanna smiled as she watched them. Turning to Cullen, she felt herself blush a little. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Cullen looked at her and rubbed his neck. "I have a lot of paperwork I need to catch up on." he said, almost trying to get out of staying.

"Alright, but if you change your mind you can always bring your paperwork by and I can help you finish it." Kanna said, wanting to spend more time with him and provide him with a proper thank you for taking the time to help her and her family as much as he did.

Cullen thought about it for a moment, watching as Kanna raised her hand in farewell and turned towards the cabin. 'What am I doing? I want to spend time with her, but how can I risk pulling her in like that again?' he thought to himself, recalling how she had reacted to seeing his memories. He turned away, heading back towards his tent. 'What should I do...?'


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting there for a while, staring at his desk, Cullen tried to ignore the urge to run back to the cabin and take Kanna up on the offer for dinner. Rylen- his second in command- came into the tent.

"Ser, everything is in order. Assignments are handed out and the paperwork has already been taken care of."

"Thank you, Rylen."

"Why don't you take the night off, Ser? You could use a break."

Cullen looked at Rylen and nodded. "Thank you, I think I will take you up on that."

Rylen smiled and nodded. "Good, I hear Kanna is an amazing cook." he added, then hurried out of the tent before Cullen could say a word in response.

Cullen sighed, knowing that the rumors were starting already, and he stood. Leaving his tent and taking a quick look around the training camp, Cullen made his way back down the path and around the hill to Kanna's cabin.

Knocking on the door, Cullen waited until the door was answered. Shiri pulled open the door, holding her little fennec in her arms, and beamed when she saw him.

"Mister Lion!"

"Hello, Shiri."

"Are you having dinner with us?" Adren asked, coming to the door with Aldaron.

"Children, who is it?" Kanna asked, coming from the kitchen. "Oh, Cullen. Back already? I thought you said you had paperwork."

Cullen rubbed his neck. "I did, but it would seem my second in command is very vigilant and finished everything before I returned to the camp. I have the rest of the night off."

"Mamae, can Mister Lion have dinner with us?" Shiri asked.

"That is up to him, emm'asha." Kanna said, looking at her daughter. She raised her eyes to meet Cullen's and she felt herself blush.

"Can you stay for dinner, Mister Lion? Please?"

Cullen chuckled. "Of course, little one."

The children cheered and Shiri grabbed his hand, pulling him inside as Aldaron closed the door to the cabin. Cullen looked around at the cabin, seeing much of what had been there before still remaining.

"Stew just needs a little bit longer, but please, have a seat?" Kanna said, gesturing to the couch.

Cullen sat down with the children surrounding him, asking him to tell them a story about when he was a Templar. He chuckled and began a tale- one from his good memories- while Kanna finished up in the kitchen.

While Cullen told her children the story, Kanna finished cutting the bread into slices and put it in a wooden bowl. She placed it on the table, then went to grab the jug of milk and the pot of tea from the counter. She checked the place settings around the table, then checked the stew one last time before she took the pot from the spicket and brought it to the table.

"Dinner's ready!" she called, smiling when the children cheered and came running into the dining room.

Shiri set Jacen down and hopped into a chair next to her mother as the fennec went to his bed by the fireplace. Cullen came into the room and took his seat as Adren and Aldaron chose seats next to him.

"It smells good, Mamae!" Adren said.

"Good. Now, be careful getting it out of the pot, alright?" Kanna said as she stood next to him just in case he needed help filling his bowl.

Adren spooned some stew into his bowl, then did the same for everyone else. Aldaron poured the milk for himself and his siblings while Shiri passed the bread bowl. Kanna smiled and offered Cullen some tea, who graciously accepted.

"Here's a bowl of sugar if you'd like, otherwise I have honey as well." Kanna said as she set the tea kettle back down.

"Thank you, Kanna." Cullen said, smiling.

Kanna returned his smile.

"Mamae, it's my turn for thanks." Shiri said.

"Of course, emm'asha. Cullen, would you like to join us? The children like giving the Maker thanks before they eat."

"Of course." Cullen replied, then watched as Shiri bowed her head and began her thanks.

"We thank the Maker for keeping us safe, for keeping us together as a family, for providing us with food and a home. We thank the Maker bringing Auntie Valynna back and we thank the Maker for Mister Lion taking good care of us and helping Mamae take care of us. And we thank the Maker for helping Mamae raise us without Papa and we thank the Maker for keeping Papa safe at his side."

Cullen smiled at that, still surprised at how devout they were as Andrastians.

"Thank you, Shiri." Kanna said. "Now, let's eat."

-O-

After dinner was finished, the children went off to play for a bit while Cullen stayed to help clean up. Kanna went about putting everything away while Cullen washed the dishes and set them aside to dry. When he was finished, he watched as Kanna took the pot from the table and set it on the counter, placing a lid on it.

"Children, shall we take the rest to the soldiers?"

The children came running back in. "Can we?"

Kanna smiled. "Get your coats, then we can leave."

Cullen chuckled when the children cheered. "They are so happy."

"It's wonderful, isn't it? With everything else going on, they still remain happy and hopeful for the future. They are the reason I have hope for our future, hope that we will win, that we will fix the sky and bring peace to the world again."

Cullen looked at her. "You truly are a remarkable woman."

Kanna blushed. "You are quite remarkable yourself, you know." She replied, then put the bread and the tea pot into a basket.

"OK, Mamae, we're ready!"

Kanna and Cullen left the kitchen and went out into the living room of the cabin. "Alright, let's go then." Kanna said, letting the children lead the way. She kept an eye on them as they walked, but she kept an even pace with Cullen, enjoying his company.

Cullen noticed Kanna keeping pace with him and he rubbed his neck. "I uh, I'm sorry for avoiding you these last weeks..." he started. "Aldaron told me what you could do and it caught me off guard what you said last we spoke. I shouldn't have just shut you out like that and for that I am sorry."

Kanna looked at him for a moment, then returned her gaze to the children. "It's understandable. Somehow your mental barrier dropped and whatever you thought of me seemed to pull me in. I saw everything that happened to you over the years all at once and it was overwhelming. I am sorry if I scared you with what I said, that was not my intention."

"It's alright. I just didn't want to risk it again when I saw that it had brought you to tears." Cullen said. "I care a great deal for you and I never want to put you through that again."

"I care for you as well, Cullen, that's why I told you if you ever needed help getting through those things, I was here for you. I know you have those things locked away for a reason, but if they are causing you pain or making you suffering then I want to help."

They reached the camp and the soldiers greeted the children. Kanna went to the fire pit and hooked the pot to the spicket.

"Alright, everyone, eat up! It's still nice and hot and I made plenty. The children would like to offer you bread and tea as well." Kanna said, smiling as the soldiers cheered. "Come, children, let's leave them to eat in peace." She turned back to Cullen. "Look, it's alright, you don't have to worry about me, Cullen. I'll be fine. I meant it though, if you need to talk or need help with anything, I will always be here for you." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Commander Cullen. It was nice to have your company for dinner tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

Cullen stood there, blushing in front of his men as Kanna walked away with children back home. The soldiers teased their commander a bit, but then left him alone as he made his way to his tent. Laying back on his bed, Cullen stared at the ceiling of his tent and thought on what Kanna said.

'Perhaps she is right...'


End file.
